


Valentine Gift

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Week 2016, Lapis - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, Presents, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Peridot offers to give her roommate a small gift





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a hurry to write this but hopefully it turns out well. Happy Valentines Day guys!

The green gem was scrolling through her tablet, looking up at all the recent things people have said on the internet. As her finger swipes repeatedly on her screen, she comes across a barrage of posts containing hearts, love literatures, and poorly made valentines cards with comic sans fonts. It goes on for a while, and becomes fairly curious afterwards.

“Steven…” Peridot taps on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” he responds.

“I’m getting a lot of these memos of people saying “Happy Valentine’s day”, and I’m having some trouble understanding what it means”. 

“Oh, Valentine’s is a holiday Peridot.” He answers. 

Peri becomes curious. She commences tapping on her screen, typing and looking up on what Steven said. “Hmm…Ah yes, I see now.” she says. 

“Apparently Valentine’s Day is an Earth tradition where people show affection to one another, as well as showcasing their depression due to their so called loneliness.” Her information was gathered. 

“There’s a lot more to that than just that.” Steven mentions. “During Valentine’s Day, you show how much you love a person by giving them gifts and serenading them, and pretty much almost anything!” 

The green gem becomes intrigued. “Fascinating…”  
Steven picks up a rose on the coffee table. “I’m gonna give this flower to Connie as a valentine’s gift when she comes over” he says. “I still have to work on the card but I can do that later.” 

Peridot glances at the presents Steven plans on endowing to Connie. She notices how the gifts were in a crimson tint, the color red, doubtless to represent a glow romance. Principally, people can just bequest red presents to a person who they are attached to and say that they love them? It was too simple, but also very nifty. 

Steven takes a spare floweret on the coffee table and gives it to Peridot. “You should give a rose to Lapis.” He suggests. “Maybe even a card, too. She’ll like it!”

“To Lapis?” Peridot asks looking at the rose. Quickly, she gasps heavily at the feeling of giving something frankly romantic to her roommate. Her eyes widen, pupils become star-shaped, and grins eagerly. “You’re right, I should!” she exclaims. “It’s a shame that the roses can’t be blue. But even though, it’ll still work!’ 

“Okay, I’ll go get some heart-shaped paper for you to write on.” Steven goes upstairs. The small Peridot chuckles tensely and excited. 

A few minutes far ahead, Peridot warps back to the countryside with her rose and letter encased on her hand. She rushes, but also quietly gaits to the barn, wanting to surprise Lapis. She notices the ocean gem sedentary on the pickup truck, probably watching Camp Pining Hearts without her. As she tries walk inside, their Pumpkin notices her, but she gives a signal not to bark at her. 

She sneaks soundlessly inwards the barn and puts on her bowtie, adjusting it so it wouldn’t fall or misshape. She takes a look at the dowries which were seamless and small. But it didn’t matter how big it was. She paces outside the barn and looks up on the truck balcony. “Lapiiis!” she calls. 

The ocean gem hears the squeak of Peridot and sees her standing below with her. Her bowtie on made her curious, and before long flies down heading for Peri with her water wings, pleased to see her back again. 

“You’re home early.” Lapis says.

“I know, but it’s for a good reason.” Peridot speaks. 

She presented the rose in front of the blue gem with a contented beam. “Here, this is for you!” she says. The blue gem picks the blossom from her small hand, reading a tag attached to it written “To: Laz” with a heart next to it. 

Lapis grins rather charmed. “Thanks, Peri” she says. “It looks lovely”

Peridot becomes farther ecstatic. “Wait, there’s more…” she says handing out her valentine card soon after. 

She opens the core shape postcard and reads more writing. Peridot was roused by the comic sans valentine cards she discovered, thus she decided to make her own for Lapis. The epistle was written in her scrawled gem writing, but she was able to perceive. 

“We made a lot of morps, but you’re the best one yet” she transcripts. 

Lapis snorts and chuckles amused. “Okay, that was pretty good” she admits. 

The green gem was overjoyed that she found her mementos amiable. The responses of the blue gem were very dissimilar from the last time she gave her a card, as she was rejected afterwards. But this time, Lapis was happy with what Peridot had to offer. 

“So uh…Lapis, did you like my presents?” Peridot asked beaming. The blue gem rubs her chin and glares at her. 

“Hmm…I don’t know.” She says smirking. “I think you’re forgetting something”. The green gem quickly gets worried and visibly changes her expression to being anxious. “Um, I am?” she gulps.

“Hold on a second.” Lapis commands. She flies inside the barn and takes the gift ribbon Peri once wore on her hair after visiting Steven. She later stands in front of the green gem and places the decoration on her triangle-shaped mane, making her equally confused and flushed. But it does not end there.

Lapis grasps the small gems face with her blue palms, forging her tension to enhance. The ocean gem stares at her widened eyes avidly, moving in closer to her lips. She caresses Peridot right away, causing them to both blush just as bright. Lapis giggles once more as Peri’s eyes from into stars yet again. 

“You forgot to present yourself.” Lapis says. “You already ARE a present to me…” 

The green gem grows overjoyed with those words.


End file.
